Kitsuneoni
by Kensei Kontan
Summary: Naruto is given a necklace from hinata, but theres something strange with this gift... Pairings undecided, rated M for eventual gore, and if I get a lemon writer, then lemons too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **good to be back in writing heh... im sorry for abandoning my other fic but i listed my reasons and you should think on what would happen with all those things... yeah anyway this should do much better, im taking likely a week to post each chapter, somewhere around there, but this should get much better chapters, storyline and all that... btw i looked up what inuyasha really means... i laughed my ass off... its means dog female demon... yes FEMALE demon... im not joking... use google... lol

* * *

_**Kitsuneoni**_

Hinata Hyuuga was no ordinary heir, as most were snobby and rude, while she was polite and kind, though a bit timid. She had been running away lately, or at least trying to. She had never gotten past the guards, until today, she had made it to the forest, but there was a problem, a giant spider type creature was chasing her, and for those who dont understand, one hundred legs two legs.

She had the terrible luck to run into a tree and this one had a strange growth on it, about the size of a man, but it had wood covering it with an arrow right where a shoulder would be. She desperately pulled the arrow out, thinking of using it as a weapon against the strange creature. (1) Instantly she stabbed the creature with the arrow, and it appeared to disintegrate (2). Then she turned towards the tree and saw a necklace sticking out of the small hole. She grabbed it and ran, thinking of giving it to her crush as a birthday present, it was his birthday in a few months(3).

"HINATA!" A voice shouted coming towards her, which she immediatly recognized as her father, Hiashi. Suddenly in a cloud of smoke he appeared before her "girl you are in alot of trouble" He said as he picked her up and carried her back. Neither noticed the body of a white haired boy fall out of the tree, before vanishing.

**Timeskip  
3 months**

Naruto was happy, he had found alot of free ramen cupons, thanks to the old man, and it was his sixth birthday, which meant he'd get a present from his secret crush, now he did not know who it was, but he could tell they loved him, and he, for lack of having experience said emotions, was happy to return love, after he found out what it was, thanks to a lesson from the kage. He arrived at his house a little earlier than he thought and found a box on his doorstep. He was giddy with excitement of what his crush got him now, last time it was the red and black clothes (4). Naruto grabbed the box and went inside, not bothering to lock the door, a fatal mistake...

Naruto opened the box, almost ripping the thing to shreds, and found a necklace, with a small pink/purple jewel at the middle, where the middle of the neck was suposed to be. He smiled, he definitely liked it, though he liked anything she got him. He tried it on and found it looked pretty good. Suddenly the door flew open and angry shouts were heard most of which were "Today you die demon", or "DEATH TO THE WOLF!"(5)

Naruto was pinned as three chuunin tackled him to the ground and started cutting him with various tool, such as kunai, knives, shuriken, swords, forks, and sporks. Naruto had never felt such pain before, he had only been glared at, mainly thanks to the hokage protecting him, but unfortunately for him Hiruzen was out on a diplomatic mission, and no one could protect him. All the injuries that were inflicted upon him healed quickly, then someone stuck a spork under his eye and pushed his eyeball out, causing naruto to cry aloud. One person heard this that cared for the child and was disgusted by the villagers, hell his brother would even be disgusted. The figure then noticed the necklace the boy had and his eyes widened. The shikon jewel. The figure was about to grab it and run, when suddenly he noticed the villagers were laughing at the child.

"oh look it turns out demons can cry" One with silver hair said. He ripped the necklace off Naruto and smirked seeing the boy's sadness and misery. "oh? you want it back? OK here you go" He smirked and shoved the necklace down Naruto's throat... a fatal mistake...

Before anyone could blink Naruto coughed up everything of the necklace but the jewel itself. Suddenly red chakra wrapped around him and expanded, vaporizing the villagers instantly, leaving nothing but the cold stone floor, it even vaporized the carpet and table he had. The chakra receded and it formed a cacoon around naruto again. The figure was shocked, no one could have done what the child just did, there was something about him, regardless he left the boys house and ran towards what seemed to be the leader's tower. The figure stopped when he was going up the tower and saw an ugly old lady guarding the doors.

"can I help you?" She asked, almost making The figure sick from the smell coming from her, he had enhanced senses and did NOT want to smell that, let alone see.

"ugh... yeah I need to speak to the leader of the village now" The figure said.

"oh I'm sorry he's not here right now" The lady said, more like spat, thanks to her lack of teeth.

Suddenly they were interupted when someone walked in the doors and smiled at the figure. "lets speak in my office" He said, reminding The figure of _her_ father.

They walked in his office and the figure was pleased to get away from that old lady. "now what seems to be the problem mr...?" Hiruzen said kindly

"Inuyasha... I woke up around your forest and I saw a kid with a jewel of mine... I asked her where it was later, after I got over the stiffness and she said she gave it to someone named Naruto Uzumaki, so I tracked him down and I hid in the shadows, he wore it on a necklace and suddenly a mob burst through his door." Inuyasha retold everything to the aged kage. At the end Sarutobi was ready to kill something.

"so what are you doing here instead of taking him to the hospital?" Hiruzen yelled at him, before grabbing him and shunshining away to Naruto's home. When they arrived they saw something that would change the very course of history. Naruto. On the floor. Unconcious. With fox ears. This got different reactions from the two. "HES A HANYOU?/KYUUBIS CHANGED HIM?" They said at the same time.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**"well well well... it seems we are coming together in more way than one..." **A deep Voice echoed throughout the sewers.

"whatcha yapping about now Kyuubi?" Naruto yawned. He met kyuubi about an hour ago and he had been explained alot of things, such as the fact a giant wolf was sealed inside him.

**"simple... your absorbing me... slowly but still absorbing me... but faster than what it was planned..." **Kyuubi sighed. His plans for revenge were dashed... or were they?

"what... but what does that mean then?" Naruto asked, cant expect a more intelligent remark from a six year old.

**"your becoming a hanyou... I think your father saw more than I did... you see when my chakra grew, so did its absorbation... before you ask it grew by that jewel you swallowed... quadroupling my power... heh... now look you will slowly absorb me and the jewel is now none existant, meaning this cannot be reversed... the jewel was an old legend... the jewel of four souls... it multiplied whoever absorbed it, or in your case, ate it, demonic power... in other words me..." **

**Timeskip  
1 week  
Hokage's Office**

Naruto was sitting in the chair infront of the hokage's desk smiling and happy as ever. "naruto how is everything going?" The hokage smiled down at the boy. He was glad Naruto was back to normal, after a week of getting used to his enhanced senses. He could still smile after such a terrible event, amazing Sarutobi. Inuyasha hadnt been able to sense the jewel and stayed around him as if he was his brother, probably because Naruto reminded him of his own childhood. Naruto was happy for the company, since he had to stay in his home a week. He didnt go to hte hospital because every injury healed almost immediatly, amazing Inuyasha this time, Sarutobi had seen Kyuubi's regeneration first hand, so he wasnt amazed, until that is, he regengerated his eye.

"Old Man" Inuyasha said busting in the door. "I'm taking Naruto with me"

"no you are not" The hokage was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing Naruto and jumping out the window, after Inuyasha said "it wasnt a question"

"sir" An ANBU said bursting in "what shall we do?"

"... nothing" Sarutobi said looking towards where Inuyasha was. Little did anyone know that six years with Inuyasha would change both of them, for good and bad, and so started this generation's most powerful person's story.

* * *

(1) she was six and didnt know how to use jyuuken yet, so of course she'd look for a weapon, even just an arrow

(2) Like hollows do in bleach

(3) I dont know about you but i dont plan months ahead for someone's birthday, this just shows how much she wants to make him happy.

(4) I will post a pic of this new outfit when i can, itll be in my profile

(5) Kyuubi's powers involve purely power, while a fox is strategic and usually weaker, and is an illusionist in mythologic stories, but wolves are known for strength and speed, along with power, and kyuubi is a being of pure power, so i switched gobi and kyuubi's races, gobi is an illusionist, so hes a fox, while kyuubi is purely power, so he is a wolf.

Please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry about last chapter I was kind of rushed and posted it at the last minute heheh. Oh I did some research on Kyuubi and found out just HOW he has so much chakra, appearently Kyuubi made a seal that can create energy in the form of fire, which is his element, so he turned it into his chakra, appearently no one uses this in stories and that could be very useful...

oh and thanks guys for reveiwing, and the compliments.

Btw Naruto will probably be stronger than Lee without his weights litteraly in terms of raw strength, and hes going to be smart, not as much as shikamaru but about as much as...Neji... idk I really have no one to compare him to in the brains part, but his speed will be as fast as lee without his weights, but remember he has no jutsu, I MIGHT give him a bit of control over fire, maybe for each 'tail' of power he gains

oh and I have a few surprises instore for you this chapter ^^

* * *

_**Kitsuneoni  
Ten Years Later**_

A black robed figure, with his hood up, covering his face, walked towards the gates. The guards looked up and raised their eyebrows at this person, before falling face first on the ground, out cold. The figured kept moving and smirked behind his hooded and shadowed face, on his back was a huge red sword, which appeared to have scales like a fish.

Sarutobi normally wouldve been pateint and kind to almost anyone, even the corrupt council, but right now he was beyond pissed, Kakashi's team, team 7, had taken a C ranked mission, but as it turned out Tazuna, the man paying for it was lying and Kakashi decided to go anyway, even though it was a gennin team on an A ranked mission. Then the council decided to force a certian spiky white haired king of perverts to train their uchiha, needless to say he was missing quite a few council members, mostly civilian, thanks to his old student.

Suddenly a figure came in his office, Sarutobi saw the giant sword on his back which was taller than the one weilding it if you count the handle, the blade was about six feet long, if it could even be called a blade. "To who do I owe this pleasure?" Sarutobi asked.

"Old man, you've forgotten me already?" Naruto smirked and pulled up his hood. His whisker marks were deeper than before, and his red wolf ears were raised high. His face had lost its old baby fat, but still had its roundness (he's japanese not fat -/_\-). His eyes were dark red, darker than Kyuubi's fur or his own ears.

Sarutobi sputtered "n-naruto? When did you get back? Wheres Inuyasha? Tell me everything" Sarutobi said with his authority clear in his voice. His old polite ways, aside for now.

"alright just relax old man, and put up a sound barrier" Naruto sighed, knowing he wouldve had to tell him sooner or later.

"No need Naruto, the walls are sound proof... though I am curious how you know of those" His gaze wouldve peirced Naruto if it could.

"Well you see..."

**Flashback  
6 Years Ago**

Naruto found himself in Mizugakure, a strange and dangerous place for most, but he was lost, he had been for a month, since Inuyasha disappeared, after falling down a well. Naruto looked and saw a pile of bodies with a fish-like man chuckling over them, and beside the fishman was a red eyed, black haired man who seemed to be rather young.

"Itachi is it me or does it seem like no one can beat us?" Kisame smirked with his shark like teeth.

"that is only because we work together" Itachi sighed, his partner could be stupid at times. Naruto couldnt help it, he absolutely HATED arrogance.

"YEAH I BET I CAN" He yelled angrily.

"Eh itachi we just got challenged by a child... damn... I cant deny a challenge" Kisame smirked. Itachi just sighed. "Hey kid, I bet you cant even lay a hand on us" Kisame yelled to him.

Naruto charged at them at chuunin speed and punched the shark one in the gut, which seemed to burn an imprint of Naruto's fist on his scales/skin. Kisame was shocked beyond beleif, this kid just surprised him enough to where he punched him in the gut (oh dont think Naruto's THAT powerful at so young of an age, surprise can make you win, and he is only as fast as a chuunins, but his strength, well lets just say he charges chakra into every punch he makes, passively, that happens when you have more chakra than a jounin, Tsunade just realized how to do it perfectly, also kisame and itachi are about jounin level right now, not kage).

Itachi's eyes widened dramatically. "Kisame... give him the scale" Itachi smirked, scaring his partner.

"but Itachi" Kisame tried, before Itachi cut him off

"you lost, give it to him, as I have a special thing to give him as well" Itachi said, sensing the demonic chakra from the child, knowing Akatsuki's plans, He and Kisame were going to join to destroy it from the inside out, as Kisame said he would follow Itachi whatever way he went, knowing Kisame's loyalty made Itachi's plans much easier. Itachi walked over to naruto and suddenly Naruto fell over, knocked out. Kisame set a colorless scale in his pocket and they both vanished, in a spiral of fire, for itachi, and water, for kisame.

When Naruto woke and found the scale he also found a note, saying to go to an address. Naruto found it rather easily and walked in. "hello?"

Deckard raised an eyebrow at the child, he made magicaly weapons, not toys. "yes child?"

Naruto put the scale on the counter and said "can you make a sword out of this" Quoting exactly what the note told him to do.

Deckard was an old man and was rarely shocked, but in this case he was, here was a child with a scale of the Sanbi asking for a weapon to be made out of it. "yeah... sure... that'll be about 80000 ryo"

Naruto sighed, that was all the money he had, but it was worth it for a decent sword, he could get food and shelter in forests. "alright... by the way come to me if you need anything" Deckard smiled

"eh sure... whats your name?" Naruto asked

"Deckard Cain" He smiled

**Flashback End**

"Thats all?" Sarutobi sighed, He had hoped to hear more.

"well what else do you want to know? me training everyday? alright Ill give you the short version I'm probably stronger and faster than most jounin, havent got any Ninjutsu skills and I'm great at kenjutsu... anything else you need?" Naruto blinked.

"yeah, how much chakra do you have?" Sarutobi asked.

"ehh... well I dont know, never been tired... so a helluva lot" He chuckled.

"well I supose you want to become a shinobi?" Seeing Naruto nod he continued "well I supose I'd need to test you but I cannot right now, unless... ok I can give you a test... you say youve been to mizugakure correct... well do you know where wave is?" Naruto nodded. "head there and meet with the bridge builder Tazuna everyone in town should know where he lives" With that said Naruto opened his window and jumped out. Sarutobi sighed, this was one crazy day, he'd have to learn more from Naruto later, right now he just hoped Naruto was being truthful instead of arrogant when telling his abilities, unbeknownst to him Naruto was actually being more than humble. He was as strong as the village's taijutsu expert, and as fast as his student. He had more chakra than anyone except bijuu, thanks to his sword, Kensei Dorein.

**Wave  
Tazuna's house**

It hadnt taken Naruto long to find Tazuna's house, when he did he knocked out two samurai who were dragging away what appeared to be either his wife or sister, though he hadnt seen Tazuna yet. He untied her and asked her where he could find Tazuna. He headed straight towards the bridge and sighed at the sight of Zabuza and Kakashi fighting.

Zabuza slashed down to cut Kakashi in half, but was abruptly blocked by a red sword that reminded him of Kisame's own. "my oh my, I was sent here to help by the hokage and what do I find? a swordsman to test my ability... how quaint... you know its much better to fight swords with swords Kakashi?" He smirked at Kakashi, remembering him from a bingo book he stole. Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Zabuza smirked under his mask, glad he could get a good fight, at least... until he felt his arm being shredded. The scream of pain alerted everyone within a mile of his pain.

Zabuza was almost out cold from bloodloss and pain "hm... see what I mean Kakashi? its better to fight swords with swords, not kunai" He play-scolded the ninja. As zabuza fell face first on the ground Naruto turned to Kakashi "dont kill him... he could be very useful... for Konoha... take a solider pill I have a bad feeling this is going to get worse. Naruto sighed. He walked over to the Ice mirrors and knocked on one like one would a door. When he saw Haku appear he busted the mirror using Kensei Dorein, knocking Haku out of it. The ice mirror's fell to hte ground and busted.

Naruto pouted, He didnt even get much fun.

Kakashi laughed at this, the look of a wolf hanyou pouting was too much for his wide sense of humor.

Sasuke was already out cold and Warriv, his teammate was dead, thanks to him moving while haku tried to just knock him out.

Sakura was crying over sasuke's "dead" body, not at all noticing her teammate was dead.

Oh yes, Naruto would have fun with this team.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hm.. yeah nothing to say this time round... yeah... well start the story

* * *

_**Kitsuneoni  
**_

Gato was not an easy man to impress, intimidate, yes, but not impress. He had seen many things, endured what some shinobi could not, but was a coward, he absolutely hated pain, at least for himself. The only thing that he didnt fear was childern, understably usually right? WRONGO! Gato had seen this kid beat Zabuza and Haku, and was very impressed and scared, now his thugs were getting restless and he didnt want them to fight the demon that had taken out Zabuza so effortlessly, but they did, hungry for blood.

This is why we find Gato shivering in the middle of three hundred or so corpses. Naruto smirked when they came and held his sword straight out, spinning like a hurricane while doing so, causing wind to pick up slightly. He easily cleaved through the thugs after they announced their pressence, a stupid idea on their part. Now Naruto held gato by his throat squeezing slowly killing the man. He sighed and let the man breathe... before slamming Kensei Dorein through his torso, leaving almost nothing left of his chest. He threw the body away from him and walked back towards kakashi.

"Mission Status?" Naruto asked, knowing Kakashi would understand, he wasnt called the fourth sannin for nothing. (1)

"Since you defeated those two I dont think We'll have anymore problems, but Warriv is dead... fortunately the Hokage ordered me to kill him anyway" Kakashi sighed.

"and why did he order that?" Naruto sighed.

"Well you See Warriv is the son of a civilian council member, he is spoiled and unworthy of being a Konoha Shinobi... he also killed several childern for no reason, he almost raped a girl and would have suceeded if it wasnt for Hokage-sama arresting him. Now he brought him to a trial, but the Civilian council has taken much more power since you left, and they interupted the trial, freeing the boy... no the demon" Kakashi spat "so he wanted to become a shinobi, and he did, thanks to the council, and he was put on my team, though he is roughly eighteen, he was a terrible ninja, and got held back in the academy, making him the dead last, and he still didnt lose his arrogance, even more than Sasuke, the rookie of the year, the hokage got fed up with his shit and ordered me to kill him, I immediatly agreed once I found he did these things, I was planning on doing it once this mission was over" Kakashi eye smiled, having seen the deaths of the innocent made him glad humanity had one less demon in human Flesh to worry about.

"I see, alright then, Should I burn his body?" Naruto asked, with a sigh.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" Zabuza yelled. He was tied back to back with Haku. His arm had been healed and was no longer bleeding.

"well you have two choices... die as a Missing ninja, or come to Konoha, you know the polocies about Missing Ninja and accepting them as shinobi" Kakashi said plainly "oh and yes Naruto but not here, somewhere in the woods, this is a civilian bridge ya know?"

Naruto pouted somewhat "fine, but you owe me" Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's attitude, reminding him of a certian viper in Konoha. Kakashi stepped towards Zabuza and sighed. "so what is your choice Zabuza?" Kakashi demanded.

Zabuza sighed "I think I'll... die as a Missing Nin, my only purpose would be impossible if I joined Konoha..." Kakashi saw his eyes, they were the eyes of someone who had been through hell and back, and was tired of the fighting and pain just to kill a single man. Zabuza was not old, but he had experienced more than any man should have. "Kakashi... give my sword to that Uchiha brat... Maybe he could fullfill his dream with it" Kakashi nodded saddly, and quickly ended his life, but unexpectedly killing haku. Zabuza had placed a life seal on them both so if He died so would haku, it was the only way to make sure she obeyed him and didnt betray him, she felt everything he did and died if he did.

Sasuke had woken. He wasnt as dark and reserved as he used to be, but he was still slightly dark, seeing your brother kill your family would do that. Sasuke asked the hokage why Itachi would do it, especially when some of his clan were civilians. The hokage was forced into a corner and had to tell him after every lie he tried to tell sasuke countered. When he was told Sasuke understood. His father was planning to take over the village, and destroy all other bloodlines, or fuse them with their own, if they were useful enough. Sasuke never had a good relationship with his father, but he did love his mother, he assumed that Mikoto was too attached to Fugaku to keep living after he died, and she probably suicided using Itachi's sword, thinking sasuke was dead too.

Sasuke's dream was no longer to kill itachi. It was to bring him back and redeem him. He was no longer dark and reserved, he even joked around the academy, at first it freaked everyone out, but they got used to him. He was friends with Shikamaru and Shino, all three being smarter than they let on. He also got along with kiba a little and had a small rivalry going on. He was dating sakura after his fanclub broke up, seeing he was no longer reserved kind of ruined it for the selfish bitches, however Sakura was showing her true feelings for him, she loved him, truly loved him. Sasuke was nervous at their first date, but got used to it after a while.

Sasuke smiled at Zabuza's body, a small sad smile, he reminded him of Itachi almost. He wouldve done anything to get peace for his village, even die or kill an entire clan. He took the sword and placed it on its back, shocked at how light it felt, he wasnt that strong, but the blade was truly light, while being harder than steel and bigger than a man. He used his chakra to attach it to his back and smiled, it felt right.

Suddenly Naruto appeared by him, scaring the shit out of poor poor sasuke. "nice sword... know how to use it?" He smirked like a wolf.

Sasuke shook his head no and backed up slightly. "well then... would you like to learn?" Sasuke's eyes widened dramatically.

_**Three Months Later**_

Kakashi had asked the hokage to take Naruto as his third student, and he accepted. Naruto had taught sasuke a little about how to weild a Zanbatou successfully. Most would hurt themselves from the clumsiness and size of the blades, but Naruto he to learn how to handle his own the hard way. This doesnt mean Sasuke had it easy, Naruto was a slave driver when it came to swords. He was glad he learned the hard way.

Naruto wore a hat that covered his ears, and used a genjutsu on his tail, sure he was terrible but he could manage that little. Naruto frowned as he saw a cat suit wearing man hold up Konohamaru, the hokage's Grandson. "oiy kid" Kankuro looked at him with anger clear in his eyes. He didnt even see the fist that knocked him out cold. Naruto smirked and temari did as well. Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow "why are you smirking?"

"he's my brother" Temari smirked. Naruto nodded, chuckling. "hey Ichibi come on out I can smell you from here" Gaara growled lightly before jumping down to where Naruto was.

"which one" Gaara asked emotionlessly. He new Shukaku couldnt fight very many other bijuu. Maybe nibi and gobi, but anyone else would spell disaster for their plans.

"Kyuubi" Naruto smirked. Gaara froze, then suddenly smirked. "I look forward to fighting you..." He said, nodding to Temari as they both vanished in a swirl of sand, along with Kankuro's body.

Naruto sweatdropped "how exactly is that crazy Tanuki not scared?... oh yeah... he's fucking crazy" He mumbled.

* * *

not my longest, nor my best chapter, but I needed to explain some things before we went into chuunin exams, I have a surprise for you during it ^^ I dont think anyone can guess it either.


	4. Chapter 123198776

**Kitsuneoni**

**Chapter 6**

_The darkness had consumed him, his very soul had been consumed at the hands of this... this beast. Naruto was chained to a table in nothing but his pants. He droggily woke up to find his captor wetting a towel. He recognized the man as one of the villagers from his past. He growled "what do you want?". The man turned and smiled a erie smile, filled with hatred and sadistic pleasure. He laughed "kid you have no Idea" He said before stuffing the towel down his throat, leaving just enough room for him to breathe. _

_Naruto wondered what the man was doing until he felt the towel mold to his stomache lining. His eyes widened and he gasped, screaming, but it was muffled due to the towel. He didnt care right now, as he struggled to try to get out of the chains, the man, who had been sleeping for a few minutes woke up. He laughed evily "looks like its done then.." He said ripping the towel out, along with Naruto's stomache lining, leaving his stomache acid burning his lower organs. _

_The man then proceeded to smile with more hatred and cruelty than anyone had ever doen before. He took out a dull... spoon? Naruto wondered what the man was doing until he was removed of his pants. He started screaming, and would have continued had he not been gagged by the man. He then took the spoon and proceeded to castrate Naruto. He was surprised when he saw it grew back, just more proof it was a demon. He cackled at the Irony, the healing of the demon would provide execellent torture. He continued this for an entire week, knowing the demon didnt need much food. _

_At the end of the week Naruto no longer felt pain, he had litteraly overloaded his sense of pain. He was still crying though. Now the man was slowly tearing peices out of him with the spoon, watching as they healed. This man was the most sick and twisted man of them all. Naruto suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to throw up. He no longer had the gag on, and began throwing up. He was shocked as he saw what appeared to be his own liver, then his intestines, then his lungs, the very last thing he saw, was his own heart being thrown up. The last thing he heard was the man saying "this is what happens if you dont serve me"_

Naruto awoke screaming in the night. He was sweating and his bed was almost completely drenched in his sweat. He shivered and walked to the bathroom, wondering where that dream had come from. He often had memories of old tortures made by the villagers, but they had never done things like that. He then realized something, he had seen that man before, he was one of the old crones on the Council. He sighed.

"the winds of change continue to blow... I guess I should build a windmill of change then" He chuckled. He had a deep understanding of metaphors and philosphy, he was far from stupid. Whether it was due to the jewel, or due to the fusion of him and kyuubi, but the electrical currents that cause the thought proccess inside of him had multiplied exponentially lately. He was indeed becoming smarter, and more strategic. He put on his usual outfit and walked outside the cabin. He had moved to the Fire Forest, after being rejected from the forst of death, due to the upcoming chuunin exams.

He grabbed his sword and swung it on his back. He obviously wanted to show it off. It was a symbol of power to swordsmen, that he was powerful enough to have beaten Kisame, the last known person who had the scales of absorbation. His reputation grew from ungrateful demon to fearless demon. He carried the sword like it was weightless.

He then realized he was late and ran to the academy. He arrived just in time to see Sasuke yell out about the floor being second and they needed the third. He sighed at the stupidity of Sasuke and noted that the boy hyuuga, wait WAS that a boy or girl? whatever it was, was about to punch Sasuke, until a green suited kid jumped inbetween them and blocked the punch. He remembered this kid... his name was Lee, he had met him back in the academy. He sighed "Hey Lee.. I take it these are your teammates?"

Lee turned "Naruto-kun! its so great to see you again." This stopped everyone, even breathing. Lee just said something with the word Youth. This was a moment to savour. "right well.." Naruto said walking past them all, more like running. He was glad he escaped those idiots, god he could practically taste the fear from them, the nervousness, and some of them... arrogance. He sighed again. "sorry for running like that lee, but I cant stand being around such.. stupidity"

Lee was surprised that Naruto knew he followed him, but that didnt stop him much. "would you like to spar, Naruto-kun?" He asked politely. He wondered what had changed about them both. He heard of how Naruto was now supposedly and elite, and wanted to test himself. Naruto merely nodded and slipped a stance. Lee immediatly charged, raising his leg up, kicking and launching Naruto into the air.

Naruto however, wanted this to happen. He caught Lee's foot and in the air, started spinning in a straight circle. He them slammed Lee down to the ground, causing a small earthquake that shook the building. Naruto got up like nothing happened, as did Lee. "hold it lee, we do anything more and the building will fall down, we can do more in the second exams okay?" He smiled. Lee nodded, as both their teams walked up to them, shaken up from the tremor.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didnt get many ideas lately and Im more interested in bleach now than naruto, so yeah... Im also in the proccess of making two other fanfics, so dont blame me for being slow with updating, sorry but my muse rules my schedule.


	5. Author's Notice, Excalibur

AN: Okay, so Ive been reading quite a few fanfics, and I've decided Im no longer writing, Im not a loyal author, I dont do it right, etc. blah blah blah.

If you want to adopt a story, just tell me, you dont even have to ask, I just want to read what someone else does with my ideas. Or if you want an idea for one, I can give it to you.

Anyway, I guess Ill leave you with a small peice of info I learned.

For starters, the naruto universe is not NEARLY equal to our own in physical abilities. Why? Well, you have people who jump 40 ft in the air, and the highest known jump is 8 ft high. They are stronger, faster and all around better physically than anyone without the use of chakra, why? the filler episode where Naruto was punched by a civilian, he said "he punches like a civilian.." implying people without chakra are much much weaker than the usual ninja. Yes, I know he used a jutsu to transform into Naruto or whatever, but that implies that with more chakra, comes more strength, so a bit of a challenge for anyone willing to write it:

The more chakra you have, the more physically strong you are. Simple as that. Now think about it, how could that change anything? Well Naruto had more chakra than a kage, and probably more than kisame, so in other words, he'd be as strong as gai. Gai trains soley on physical abilities so his chakra level doesnt contribute much. Now may I remind you that Naruto would be as strong and fast as Gai... as a gennin. Then may I also remind you he has an infinite source of chakra hiding in his stomache? Exactly my point. Bai bai now.


End file.
